


Friday Night Train

by Vyxyn



Series: The Shenanigans of Benedict Cumberbatch [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, crankyBatch, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avid fan fiction reader Mandi makes the mistake of reading smut on a train. </p><p>You just never know who's looking over your shoulder!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big big thank you to my beta Bookbek who is helping me BIG time. You should go read her stuff too. Go on, it's tops :)

You know when you are doing something, and you KNOW it's a bad idea, but you do it anyway?

Yeah, well that recently got me in a spot of bother. You see, I was on the train, reading fan fiction, and blushing like a whore in church. Because OF COURSE, I'm reading the explicit fan fiction, and OF COURSE it's about Benedict Cumberbatch.

Sometimes I just wish I'd listen to my brain instead of my ovaries.

So here I am, minding my own business, reading about Mr Cumberbatch doing naughty things with Smutty McSmutterson, and I can feel an outtake of breath on my left shoulder. Needless to say, I was startled, and then entered panic mode once I realised what was on my phone screen.

I casually hit the home button, and looked up.

HOLY SNAPPING DUCK NUTS.

At that moment my heart stopped. And I'm pretty sure it then tried to leave my body via my mouth. I was looking into the magnificent eyes of one Benedict Cumberbatch.

I'm trying my best to gauge his face. It's quite clear that he had been reading along with me, for how long, I've no idea. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes wide. I could see a hint of anger maybe? Not really sure, as it was taking all my strength to not flee this moving train.

I open my mouth to speak (I know, what the hell am I thinking???)

"I'm soooooo sorry Mr Cumberbatch", I whispered. "I didn't think that anyone would read over my shoulder, let alone it be you."

He was watching my lips move as I spoke. When I stopped, he made eye contact again.

"Do you really think this is appropriate reading material in a public place? Or at all?"

Ok, so it WAS anger I saw in his eyes. Shit.

"I'm really sorry. I mean, I ... I don't know. Fuck. I'm just so sorry. I'll leave now. And you know, crawl under a rock and die." 

I grab my bag, throw my phone in and get up to leave. And to you know, crawl under a rock and die. As I get up he grabs my wrist and captures my gaze with his silvery blue eyes.

"Not so fast. I'm not finished here." 

I'm thinking I'm in deep shit.

"Sit down. What's your name?" 

I comply, shaking a little, and I’m not sure whether to answer. He raises his eyebrow and waits for my response. I'm extremely tempted to give him a false name. But judging by my inability to think coherently, there was no way I'd be able to lie.

"Mandi. My name is Mandi." 

And I braced for impact.

"Well, Mandi. Could you explain to me why you'd be reading smut on a train? And why you'd be reading smut about me?" he enquires. 

Rather forcefully I might add. He still hasn't let go of my wrist.

"Ok. So I um. Well you see ..." 

"I'm waiting Mandi" he said, the muscles in his jaw flexing as he ground his teeth.

I take a deep breath. 

"Well I'm on my way home, and I wanted to read something. I finished the book I was reading this morning, so this arvo I thought I'd read some fanfics."

"And why are you reading about me?" 

He's really not going to let up is he??

"How do I answer this without sounding creepy?" 

"I'm not sure you can. But I still want an answer."

I can't handle the intensity of his gaze any longer. He's looking at me like I’ve just told him his hat collection was hideous. I let my eyes drop to his long fingers, still wrapped around my wrist. 

"Because I think you are beautiful. And so very sexy. And I just ... I just think that you'd be very, attentive. In the bedroom."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much. I really am sorry. I feel just awful."

He releases my wrist. 

"You're only saying that because you were caught."

"Possibly."

"Do you know how weird and intrusive it is knowing that people thinking of me that way? How would you feel if you had found out that someone had written smut about you?" 

He folded his arms across his chest and leant back against the train seat.

"Honestly? It would be weird of course, but at the same time I'd be kinda stoked that someone thought of me that way."

He straightens, eyes wide. 

"Seriously? You'd want thousands of people wanting to write about having sex with you. Really."

"Well maybe not THOUSANDS. I'd be happy with one though."

"Maybe you should get your boyfriend to write something for you."

Oh god. Here we go ...

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Why on earth not?"

"If I knew the answer to that dude, I wouldn't be single now would I?"

Benedict bursts out laughing. 

"Did you just call me dude?"

"Yeah I did. It's a defense mechanism. Look I have to go, next stop is mine. I am REALLY sorry, and consider me completely chastised and let's face it, utterly humiliated. I will no longer read smut in public".

"So you aren't going to stop reading it?"

"No boyfriend remember?" 

I wave quickly and hustle out the door before I cause myself even more embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocks, Jack Daniels, and WHAT DID HE JUST DO??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, big thanks to Bookbek for her beta help! Love love love!

Surprisingly when I got home I didn't crawl under a rock and die, but I did drink half a bottle of Jack Daniels. Because humiliation!

A week went by and I remained true to my word. No smut on public transport! I did however come home and have a read at night, but after Friday's scare it took until Wednesday to start doing that again, and I still wasn't game to read anything Cumberbatchy.

I'd had a pretty shocking week at work so by Friday I was itching to get home, order pizza, crack open the Jack and relax.

Once the pizza had arrived, I settled in front of my laptop and started my usual search on AO3. Time to break out the Cumbersmut.

First story was one entitled "Friday Night Train". 

You know when you are doing something, and you KNOW it's a bad idea, but you do it anyway? 

I know, I've done it again. I'm clearly one of those people that doesn't learn from their mistakes. The alarm bells were going off in my head but I still clicked on it. I swear that big red E is just a freaking beacon!

I took a sip (which is code for guzzle) of Jack, took a breath and started to read. My stomach dropped. The story was word for word what happened on the train the previous week.

I kept reading. My pizza was soon forgotten. The story was enthralling, despite this being my life. Man it was well written. But it didn't end when I got off the train, because in this story, Benedict got off the train, and followed me home. And then there was smut, which all began with him whispering in my ear while I'm unlocking the door.

"Would you like to see just how attentive I am in the bedroom?"

I paused my reading and let out a nervous laugh, running my hand through my long hair. I could not believe what I was reading. I got up from my chair and paced the room. How is this possible? How could someone have heard my ENTIRE ...

FUCK. The only person who could have possibly heard the whole conversation was Benedict. I mean, this fic was a complete play-by-play. I stopped pacing and moved back to my laptop. I sat down and frantically scrolled to the top of the page. This fic was written by “Zygoma”.

OH. MY. GOD. This can not be possible. I mean, really, can’t be possible. Benedict Cumberbatch wouldn’t have requested an invite, created a login, and then written a piece of fan fiction, would he? Containing himself?? And he called himself Zygoma that’s hilarious!

After I had calmed myself somewhat, I scrolled back down to where I left off.

"Would you like to see just how attentive I am in the bedroom?"

I keep reading. I’m completely taken in by the story. My pulse quickens as I read that after I opened the front door, he pushes me up against the wall and grinds against me. Oh god. He’s hard already. And he wrote that. There’s kissing. Lot’s of passionate, gropey kissing. Lip biting. Partial undressing. Fondling.

Fuck. This was too much. I jumped up, knocking over my chair. I raced to the bathroom to splash some water on my face, as it was clearly infinity degrees inside my house. That or I had taken up residence in the depths of Hell. Have you ever had to give yourself the “Don’t Hyperventilate It’s Only Fan Fiction” pep talk? It’s strange. Really bizarre. I sank to the floor against the bathroom wall, trying to draw in some coolness from the tiles.

Maybe he’s just messing with me. He could very well be trying to prove a point. He was so angry when we spoke. He seemed almost disappointed in me. Don’t know why, it’s not like I WROTE that story. He’s right though. Reading about yourself doing these things is weird. But he’s clearly written this one. It’s so graphic. His writing is so descriptive and articulate. Describing the most intimate parts of my body, of his, what he’s doing to me, what I’m doing to him.

Curiosity got the better of me. I picked myself up off the floor and headed back to my desk to finish reading. Another deep breath. Get a hold of yourself woman! 

The story continues. Benedict is on his knees, with one of my legs draped over his shoulder. Ok, so he likes to do that, does he? And he thinks he’s good with his tongue? Well ok then. Ha! I’d love to see him try to actually do a fireman’s lift on me, that would be hilarious. Especially walking up the stairs! Within a couple of minutes, my tummy felt like it was holding a rave. But then he did something I never ever thought possible.

He described himself. His “down there” self. In detail. I couldn’t help the moan that escaped my mouth, because if he was telling the truth, the man has been blessed. Not only that, but he knew how to use it.

It took around fifteen minutes for me to finally finish the story. By the end of it I was weak with arousal, confused, and more than anything, completely stunned. If the zombie apocalypse had begun, I’d have had my brain munched already. I tried to convince myself that this wasn’t really him. There is no way that someone as busy as him would go to all the trouble of writing a piece of fan fiction and then publishing it. If it was really him, then why would he describe himself so personally? Maybe someone else really did hear the conversation and wants to mess with my head? It’s just not possible though. We weren’t shouting, even Benedict who was angry with me.

It was then that I noticed the comment count. Bugger. Twelve comments.

“Great story. I love how you’ve described his cock”.

“Wow. Just perfect. I could completely picture this happening to me”.

“Well I’d certainly love Bendydick Cumonmybaps to go down on me at my front door!”

And every single comment had been replied to by the author. Thank you, you are so kind. :)  


And at that moment I was thinking about finding that rock to crawl under.The only thing that calmed me was the fact I’ll never have to see Benedict again. Ever. 

I had no idea of what was to come. God, the universe hates me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super ninjas + coffee = smut

The next two weeks I spent playing super ninja. I caught the train before or after the one I usually caught. I started wearing hoodies or big coats to hide under. I even began darting in and out of the shadows in an attempt to remain hidden. Yep. Super ninja. It's hard spending two weeks on edge. Never knowing whether you are being watched. Wondering if someone's reading over your shoulder. Waiting to run into someone you are trying to avoid.

Until you actually run into the person that you are trying to avoid. Like physically run into them, and they spill their hot coffee down the front of your (now ruined) white shirt. See? The universe hates me.

Benedict starts apologizing profusely, and I do the same, until we both realize who we are talking to. Ben hesitates, and I watch as a big smile sprouts on his handsome face. I wasn’t expecting him to look pleased to see me. I was mortified. Here I was starting to think I’d been successful in avoiding him and now here he was, up close and personal. All my embarrassed/confused feelings hit me all at once like a shock of ice water. I started the "don't cry" chant in my head as my eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Benedict. You've made your point, I get it completely now. I've stopped reading fan fiction, in fact I've deleted my account, it's no longer there! I just, I understand now."

As a lone tear slides pitifully down my flushed cheek, Benedict reaches up and gently brushes it aside.

"I didn't write it to prove a point."

Huh?

"You didn't? But you were so so angry. I just thought the story was a massive 'how do you like them apples' type thing."

"It wasn't."

Right. He was making no sense. Why else would he write it?

"Look Mandi, the middle of a busy footpath isn't the best place to discuss this. Do you live nearby?"

What??

"Uh yeah. About 10 minutes from here."

He grabs my shoulders and turns me around.

"Lead on then. Vyxyn", he says with a smirk.

Where is that bloody rock when you need it, huh? After a somewhat quiet walk, and getting closer to my place, Benedict breaks the silence.

"Call me Ben. My friends call me Ben."

"Is that what I am now? A friend?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

I nod, still having no idea what was going on and continue down the road. A little while later we get to my place and I shakily get my keys out and fumble for the lock.

"Jeebus Mandi, get your shit together you numpty."

Yep, totes said that out loud. Behind me Ben chuckles and shakes his head.

"It's ok Mandi, I won't bite."

Yeah but I might. After finally managing the lock, I swing the door open and walk in. Ben pauses.

"Please come in Ben" I say with a weak smile.

He enters my house, takes off his jacket and hangs it on a hook by the door. There's no throwing me up against the wall and me screaming his name. There's only me leading him to the kitchen where I pop the kettle on. I gesture to one of the chairs around my kitchen table. Ben sits down and clears his throat.

"So you're wondering why I wrote that story.”

“Yep.”

I retrieved two mugs from the shelf and set them up near the kettle, along with a tea bag for him, coffee for me. Ben looks down at the table, ruffling his hair distractedly. I wait, wondering why he’s finding it so hard to talk. He certainly didn’t have that problem on the train. 

“It was because I wanted to.”

I dropped the teaspoons I had just pulled out from the drawer. What?! Ben waited for me to pick them up before he continued. Was he...blushing? He was. Oh my god.

“It was because when I was reading that story over your shoulder I was getting flustered, and a bit turned on. While I was reading it, I was...I was picturing you and I. You see, I've seen you on the train before. At least once a week, for the last few months. You are always engrossed in reading. A book. A magazine. Something on your phone. I like watching you react to what you're reading. That day, three weeks ago, I had finally worked up the courage to sit next to you."

He fumbled nervously with the edge of his shirt. He watched his fingers roll around the fabric, slightly shaking, avoiding my gaze. I was stunned. Speechless. I didn’t know what to say. I did not see this coming, at all. He likes me? Benedict Cumberbatch wrote a smut story about me? He looks up at me.

You know when you are about to do something, and you KNOW it's a bad idea, but you do it anyway? I KNOW GUYS. I don’t know what’s wrong with me! 

I ignore the kettle as it finishes boiling and walk over to Ben. He sits up straighter in his chair. I hike up the skirt I’m wearing to make it easier to straddle him. Easing myself down, I cup his face in my hands I kiss him, so gently as I’m scared I may break him. And then I realise what I’ve done, and I panic. AGAIN. 

“I’m sorry. Fuck I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. It was incredibly presumptuous of me.”

I go to get up, but he anchors his large hands on my hips. He pulls me down against him. Oh. Well there’s THAT. Already. I could feel him, semi-hard against me. My breath catches in my throat. We make eye contact. Ben slowly glides his hands down from my hips, just to where my skirt ends. He maneuvers his graceful fingers under the hem, and then slowly slides back up my thighs to grip my hips again, directly against my skin. His thumb slowly traces patterns on my hipbones.

I take in a shaky breath as I watch as his pupils dilate. His tongue purposefully swipes his bottom lip. My heart rate increases as I watch and feel (OH MY GOD I CAN FEEL IT) his arousal.

Fuck it. I’m going in.

With a smile, I take his face in my hands again, and lean in to kiss him. I tell ya, his lips are as soft as they look. I can feel him return the kiss, plumping those lips to mould against mine. We stay lip-locked for awhile, just enjoying the sensation of our lips caressing each other. 

We break free, just briefly to take a breath. Once satisfied our lungs are back to working order, Ben leans forward and takes my bottom lip gently between his teeth. He pulls me towards him, and then sucks my lip into his mouth, soothing the teeth marks with his tongue.

Gradually we slip back into making out, this time our tongues have found each other and explore, slowly, purposefully, enjoying the sensation of closeness to the other person.

I can't help myself. If you were this close to the Cumberhair you'd do the same. My hands slide up into his hair, delicately touching his scalp, running my fingers through his auburn locks. Judging by the moan, I've tapped into "that's amazing" instead of "shit you're hurting me".

While I'm distracted with Ben's lips, tongue and hair, he's inched his fingers closer and closer to the edge of my knickers, running the tips along the elastic, asking silently for entrance. With a moan of approval from me, he then moves my underpants aside and slowly slides his finger across. I gasp and grind against his crotch, forcing a groan from Ben, and a giggle from me.

We pull apart and smile at each other. God he’s even more beautiful when he’s aroused. His cheeks are flushed, his pupils are dilated and his lips are swollen from kissing. He tilts his head slightly.

“Keep your eyes on me.”

As those words leave his mouth, his thumb makes first contact, rubbing a slow, deliberate circle on my clitoris. Needless to say, maintaining eye contact is difficult, as the natural reaction is for my eyes to roll back into my head.

“On me Mandi. Don’t look away.”

The circles he’s tracing increase in speed, and he adds a touch more pressure.

“Oh god. Ben. That’s … perfect.”

He leans forward again, this time his mouth finds my neck. Peppering kisses up towards my earlobe, and back down until he finds where he wants to clamp down. Licking the area just above my clavicle, he bites, gently at first to gauge my reaction (so he does bite! Liar). Deeming the guttural groan from me as positive, he bears down harder. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him closer, all the while he bites, sucks, and licks my neck, and rubs my clit with his thumb. I can’t stop grinding against him. The flood of pleasure throughout my body is slowly driving me mad. 

Suddenly I pull myself away from him and get up. Ben looks confused. I’m trying to articulate what I want but all I can manage is to start undoing his pants. I can see his cock straining, begging for release, and the wetness I’ve left behind from my previous position on his lap. He’s gone commando. I finally find my voice.

“Ben, I...I need...WANT to suck you but I need you inside me more. Is that ok?”

His response is to remove my undies, pull them slowly down my legs, and help me step out of them. I take off his shoes, then slide his pants down his legs and remove them completely. Ben takes my wrist and pulls me towards him. Just for the record, his cock is magnificent.

I get in position above Ben’s lap, his cock twitches in greeting. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Ben?”

“Very sure.”

With that confirmed, Ben lines himself up, and I gently lower myself down on top of him. I can feel every inch of him as he enters, and every inch sends shockwaves through my body. My nipples are pressing hard through my coffee-stained shirt, and Ben leans in and suckles them through my shirt and bra.

“Time to get this shirt off don’t you think?” he murmurs.

I can only nod my head, as I’m still drowning in the reaction of my body to his. He lifts my shirt over my head and throws it across the room. Funnily enough it lands on my mug containing the unused coffee grinds. Ben cups a breast in each hand, then buries his face between them. 

“You could suffocate me with these. What a marvelous way to go” he whispers.

He kisses both of them and thrusts up slightly, hinting at what he wants next. Slowly I begin to rise off his lap, almost bringing his entire length out of me, then just as slowly I slide back down. I do this again a couple of times, just stretching myself, getting used to his size.

I take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I’ve never experienced the sensations I’m feeling at that moment with anyone else. I’m trying desperately to not lose my head. I move my feet onto the foot rests under Ben’s chair to give myself more leverage and I start to move. 

I find our rhythm soon enough, both of us reacting to the pleasure with gasps, moans and groans. Ben finds my clit again with his thumb.

“Jeeeeeeeesus Ben. Fuck”

“I take it … I’m doing … the right thing then.”

“Understatement of the century.”

Again Ben leans forward, but this time he bites my earlobe. This is almost like the smack of a riding crop on the rump of a horse, spurring it on to go faster. And go faster I did. I really begin to ride him now, and combined with the pleasuring of my clit, I’m just about to peak.

“Ben. Ben … I’m about … I’m about to… “

Without finishing my sentence my orgasm rips through my body, making me throw my head back. The walls of my pussy clamp down on his cock for dear life, tearing his orgasm from him.

“Fuck! FUCK! Mandi! Oh god.”

He thrusts up a few times to meet my movements, before he stills in the chair. I ride out our orgasms, slowing down to a stop. I can almost hear our hearts hammering in our chests. My head falls forward and rests against Ben’s, as we both try to calm down our breathing.

“I thought you were angry at me. You looked angry on the train.”

“I was angry. But not at you.”

“You aren’t making sense again Ben.”

“Let me calm myself, then I can try and make sense.”

He grabs my bum and lifts me up as he stands, keeping us connected. He places me gently on the edge of the table and takes a step back, letting his softening cock slip out. I can feel the trickle of our combined juices run down my inner thigh. Ben steps forward and kisses me softly, then brings the chair back closer to the table. He rests his arms on the top of my thighs and looks up at me.

“Firstly, I want to apologise for what happened on the train. I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. And we shouldn’t have had that conversation in public. I was far harsher than I should have been.”

“I agree, you shouldn’t have grabbed me like that. And definitely shouldn’t have chastised me in public.”

“I know Mandi. I’m so so sorry.”

“Apology accepted. Please continue.”

“Right. So I was angry because I got caught. I thought I had more control over myself, but I clearly alerted you to me being there.”

“Yep. Scared the shit out of me.”

“I watched your face as you realised you’d been caught. Then when you realised it was me. That was kinda funny.”

“For you maybe Cumberbatch.”

Ben pauses, and reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Thing is Mandi, I had gotten so used to watching from afar, that when we finally made contact it was under weird circumstances and I was embarrassed because I’d been effectively snooping.”

He leans forward and kisses my inner thigh where a trickle of cum had stopped. SO HOT. He looks back up at me.

“I’m hoping that maybe we could just forget about what happened on the train and maybe move on? What do you think?”

I think about it for a split second, and shake my head.

“No.”

“No? Really?’

“Really. But before you freak out, I have a perfectly good reason.”

“It bloody well better be!”

“I’m just thinking that maybe we should actually give your story a try. You know, to see what would happen. See if it’s really as fucking hot as I imagine it to be.”

“Ok. That’s definitely a good reason. But we can’t plan this, it has to be random. I’ll just show up one day on the train, and off we go.”

I rub my hands up and down his arms.

“Well I guess I should sign back up to AO3 again huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a massive thank you to my beta Miss Bookbek! You have helped me so much in what is really my second ever fanfic!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I had a few mojo-less hiccups, which eventually sorted themselves.
> 
> Let me know though if you'd be interested in this being the beginning of a series? I have a few ideas, so let me know!
> 
> Thanks for the support xxx


End file.
